Surprise, Surprise
by ginger-drake14
Summary: Fabian's gone on Nina's birthday, and Nina doesn't know what to do. But what she doesn't know, is there's a bigger surprise coming her way. Something involving a little velvet box maybe? For fashionblyobsessed's Fabina contest! Rated T ENJOY!


**Hey guys! So, this is my entry to fashionblyobsessed's contest! I hope you guys like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

"I miss you Fabian! Why do you have to be gone on my birthday?" I whined to my boyfriend, Fabian on the phone.

"Because, babe, there's an important surgery going on, and I have to do it. I'll be back in a week, don't worry," his soothing voice said.

"But I do worry. What if you're not back in a week? I can't bear being apart from you."

"I can't either. I haven't stopped thinking about ever since I left this morning." I felt my eyes water. Fabian and I have been dating for three years. I've never met anyone like him. He's a surgeon, so he's constantly being called out of the city for surgeries. Like today, the day before my birthday. This means he'll be gone on my birthday. Which absolutely sucks.

"I love you. Just be careful, and don't get yourself into any trouble, okay?"

"Okay, I won't Mom," he laughed. He was always joking with me. "I love you too. **It's not enough to say that I miss you**," he said his voice softening.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone, letting a few tears fall out of my eyes. This would be the worst birthday ever.

I sulked out of my apartment after the phone call, only wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and my glasses. I didn't even have enough inspiration to put in my contacts. I got in my car, and drove to my best friend, Patricia's house.

"Hey Patricia," I said sadly.

"Hey, how'd you get in my house?" she said.

"I know where you keep your key," I snapped back.

"Okay, sorr-y for bothering you, Miss Grouchy Pants," she laughed. I gave her scowl to show her I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Nina," my other friend, Amber said. "Guess what? So, you know how Alfie and I have been **married** for about a year now?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I was at your wedding a year ago," I retorted.

"Well…I'm pregnant! I haven't even told Alfie yet, so don't say anything!" she replied seriously.

"I can't believe this!" I screamed. "You and Alfie are married and you're going to have little Alfie **babies**, and you and Eddie are engaged, and pretty soon, you're going to have little Eddie babies! Why can't my life be like this?" I screamed at Patricia and Amber.

"At least you have a boyfriend and is sweet enough to love you with all his heart, his mind, and his body," Patricia replied, winking at the "body" part of her speech. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know that! I would never tell you if Fabian and I **sex**!" I yelled. Patricia and Amber stared at me as if to say "have you?" I just rolled my eyes and Amber started to giggle. "My point is, is that Fabian and I have been dating for three years, and he hasn't shown signs of us EVER starting our lives together. And to make matters worse, he's going to be gone on my birthday!" I said, tears rolling down my face. Patricia and Amber came over and hugged me.

"Fabian will come through. As long as I've known him, I've never seen him so happy until he started dating you," Patricia said.

"I just want my life to start like you guys' lives," I cried. "And why, oh why did he have to do that surgery this week? It feels like my life is going downhill!"

"Don't worry about it Nina. Your birthday present from Patricia and I is going to blow your mind!" Amber squealed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Nina, we're taking you out to dinner tomorrow. Come on let's go get a dress," Patricia said, pulling me up.

"I don't wanna go!" I whined. "Fabian's not here, so I have no excuse to get something **sexy**!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Patricia said, another wink happening. I looked confused. "Just come with us and pick out something **hot **and flirty. Just because your boyfriend's not here doesn't mean you can't make a statement at your birthday dinner." I gave up and went with Amber and Patricia, crying the whole way to the store.

* * *

><p>"Nina, you look so good in that! It's cute, fun, flirty, and Fa-" but she was cut off by Patricia slapping her. "OW!" she screamed. Patricia gave her a glare. "Oh, um, I mean all the guys will think you look good!" she cheered. I gave them both a confused look, and just continued going on about the dress.<p>

"I like the design I just don't think it's very…me. I'm going to go look some more. Shouldn't you guys be trying on dresses? Don't you want to look good too?" I asked. They gave each other a glance. There answers were scattered around. Answers like, "I already have one," or "I look good in anything I wear," or "I'm pregnant." They've been acting very strange since we left Patricia's apartment. It's almost as if they know something.

"Okay, Nina, go get another dress. We'll see you in a minute. Amber, come with me to get some…**Chanel** perfume. I want to smell nice for dinner," Patricia said sternly. I rolled my eyes, and continued to look for dresses.

_Patricia's POV_

I pulled Amber away from Nina and scowled at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't 'what' me! You almost ruined Nina's surprise. If she finds out about him, I-I…I don't know, just don't ruin it!" I growled.

"Okay, gosh, someone's a little mean today!" I rolled my eyes, and walked away.

_Nina's POV_

About thirty minutes later, Patricia and Amber came back holding a beautiful, one strap dress and went down to what looked like my mid thighs. I didn't know. I still hadn't tried it on.

"It's beautiful!" I squealed.

"I know. It's because I picked it out," Amber smiled. I laughed, and went to the dressing room to try it on. It was a perfect fit. I squealed with joy as I walked out on the pedestal to model my dress. **(A/N Outfit on my profile)**

"Well…" I asked smiling.

"It looks-"

"Fabulous!" Amber cheered. "Nines, if you don't get that, I will kill you!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get," I laughed.

"I'm just glad she didn't pick out something too** pink**, but just the right amount" Patricia scoffed. Amber rolled her eyes, and they followed me to cash register.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed alone on my birthday. I hoped that Fabian would surprise me by waking up in our bed, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist like they always are. But, unfortunately, that didn't happen. He was still away on his stupid surgery trip. I groaned to myself as I got out of bed.<p>

It was weird making my own breakfast. Fabian usually makes my breakfast. I slapped some bacon on the stove, and waited for it to be burnt and crispy, just the way I like it.

I looked around. I was the only one here on my birthday. No cards. No songs. No Fabian. It was just me.

I sulked around the entire day, not really wanting to act like it was birthday. To be honest, it didn't really feel like it. I didn't get one single call from anyone. Not even Fabian. He knew how important my birthday is for me. Why didn't he call me?

I thought for a moment, I should call him. No Nina, be strong. It makes you look desperate when you call a guy. If he doesn't care enough about you, why should you care about him? I put my phone down in despair.

After an entire day of sad movies, and feeling sorry for myself, I started getting ready for my birthday dinner with Amber and Patricia. I quickly got dress, did my hair, put my makeup on, put my jewelry on in under an hour. I was different from Amber.

I heard my doorbell ring, and I quickly rushed over to open it. "Hey guys," I said glumly.

"Hello to you too princess," Patricia laughed. "Ready to go?"

"I guess so," I shrugged, not really caring.

"Whoa, don't get too excited," Amber said, putting her hands up as if to block me. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, can we just go? No jokes, tricks, or annoying sounds. I'm really not in the mood," I snapped, walking past them and out the door.

When we got to the car, I was bombarded with questions.

"Why are you in a bad mood?"

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Are you on your period?"

"Is this about Fabian?"

"Yes, I slept fine. No, I'm not on my period. Yes, I'm in a bad mood. Yes, it's about Fabian," I huffed.

"Aw, honey, tell us what's wrong," Amber said.

"Fabian didn't call me all day. He could've at least said happy birthday to me. He chose not to!" I yelped, fresh tears falling, burning my face.

"Well, here's what you're going to do: you're going to stop crying, because you're smudging your makeup. Then, you're not going to worry about Fabian, because you're going to have fun tonight. Trust me on this one," Patricia smiled. "Now, I'm going to blindfold you."

"What? What do you me-" But before I could finish, they blindfolded me, and I couldn't see. "Why exactly am I blindfolded?" I asked.

"Because, it's all part of your surprise," said Amber.

"Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy being blindfolded." I groaned, and leant back in the leather seat, praying for a miracle to make this day better.

After an extremely long ride in the car, full of bickering coming from Patricia and Amber arguing over which way to go, we finally arrived. I took the blindfold off in relief, and gasped, looking out the window. There, right in front of me, was Fabian in a gazebo (**A/N a gazebo is like that thing in twilight that Bella and Edward danced in :P)**. He had a table set up with all my favorite foods on top of it. I practically tore the car apart trying to get out of it. When I had successfully done so, I ran to Fabian and hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around. I love it when he does that.

"Happy birthday!" Patricia yelled from her car, then sped off with a waving Amber. I laughed and turned to Fabian.

"How…what…why are you here? I thought you had some important surgery to take care of?" I laughed.

"I lied. I went to stay with Alfie and Amber. I wanted to surprise you!" he smiled.

"I can't believe you. I was about to die without you!"

"I'm here now," he said pecking my lips. I giggled and sat down for dinner. We talked the entire time. As long as I've known Fabian, we never run out of things to talk to. After I finished eating, Fabian stood up, shaking a little. "N-Nina, I have something to tell you," he stuttered.

"O-Okay, go ahead. I'm all ears," I smiled, trying to release some of the tension building up.

"Nina, I love you so much. You know that right?" I nodded in response to his question. "You need to know that **I've been crazy from the moment I met you**. You make me smile every time I see your beautiful face. It's impossible to love you more than I do right now. I know I might sound stupid right now, but it's the little things about you that brighten up my day. Like how you love chocolate so much, you jumped into the **chocolate fountain** at your aunts wedding when you were little. Or how you hate to dance, so used your gran's shredder to destroy your **ballet slippers**. These things make me fall in love with you all over again. You're the most special person in the whole world, and I don't know what I'd do without." He got down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet box. He opened the box, and inside was a diamond ring. "Nina Martin, will be my wife?"

Tears started flooding down my face. Everything in the world disappeared. Patricia or Amber didn't exist. My job didn't exist. The wonderful dinner wasn't there. It was just Fabian and I. "Yes! Yes, absolutely two hundred and ten percent yes!" I screamed, running toward him. He picked me up once more, and spun me around. He smelled like **chocolate strawberries** and that made me smiled.

"I love you Nina Martin," he said slipping the ring on my finger.

"You mean Nina Rutter?" I asked, smirking.

"Of course," he laughed. He cupped my face in his hand, kissing me tenderly, one I happily returned. The worst birthday of my life, turned into something so much more. A birthday that will remain unforgettable.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I worked really hard on it! I have lots of time, just sitting on a bed in a cabin out in the middle of the woods. YAY! <strong>

**Fashionblyobsessed: I hope you liked it! :)**

**~Ginger**


End file.
